


Cold As Fire, Hot As Ice

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Secret Santa, Christmas fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: The gang, much to Jughead's dismay, plays a game of ice hockey while visiting Riverdale over Christmas.Written for Bughead Secret Santa 2020.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61
Collections: Bughead Secret Santa





	Cold As Fire, Hot As Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucivar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucivar/gifts).



It wasn’t until the third time Reggie “accidentally” ran into Jughead - at full speed, resulting in his face being smashed into the plexiglass, distorting like that annoying chatsnap filter - that he crumbled to the ice pathetically. He wondered, for the two hundred and forty-seventh time, why he had ever agreed to a group game of ice hockey. 

He hated hockey. 

He hated  _ sports _ . 

To be honest, he hated any group activities in general. 

And, as he flopped over, his sore face hitting the cold ice beneath him, he realized he hated the cold. 

Archie’s arm linked under his as he pulled him swiftly to his feet, despite Jughead’s body doing an impressive imitation of a ragdoll. “That was quite the hit.” 

Jughead turned to him with a glare, righting his beanie on his head roughly before using his hockey stick to keep himself upright. His knees still buckled. 

“Yeah it was,” Jughead agreed before letting a look of confusion cross his features as he rubbed at his head dramatically. “Wait… who are you?”

The horrified look on Archie’s face made the hit almost worth it…  _ almost _ . 

“It’s me, Archie. Archie Andrews. Your best friend...” 

Jughead turned away to hide his amusement and glared at the brunette skating over to them. If Veronica hadn’t rented out an entire rink and pulled her friends along for a day of skating while everyone was back in town for Christmas, he wouldn’t be here to start with. And had they not been here to start, Reggie and Archie wouldn’t have found a stash of hockey equipment and decided they should all play a game. 

He should have said no,  _ would _ have said no, but the reason he had very reluctantly said yes was because the person who had convinced him to come ice skating in the first place loved competition and they needed him for even teams.

And competitive Betty was right up there with persuasive Betty as two of his favorite versions of her. 

Jughead smirked as the memory of just how she had persuaded him filled his thoughts and the cold let up a little as his body heated. 

He hadn’t exactly needed too much convincing though, to be fair. Even his Grinch heart didn’t mind the idea of skating hand-in-hand for a while before heading to Pop’s for some burgers and hot cocoa. It was the four other people that would be tagging along that were the issue. 

Had he protested a bit, just to experience some of Betty Cooper’s expert convincing? Sure.

But he would have said yes regardless. There wasn’t much he would deny his girlfriend. 

His gaze moved over the ice as Veronica, seeing right through his act, tried to convince Archie he had just been joking and hadn’t suffered a concussion and his eyes landed on the reason he’d kept playing despite Reggie, who had apparently not matured since high school at all, had gladly taken this opportunity to get reacquainted with his favorite high school target. Only now he was getting pushed into the sides of the rink instead of lockers. 

Jughead rubbed his ribs as he eyed his girlfriend, who had her finger in Reggie’s face and was sporting a glare that he wasn’t ashamed to admit had scared him a time or two. 

He smiled weakly when she turned to him and quickly skated over. 

“Are you okay?” she asked as she moved her gloved hands over his face and then down his chest, her frown deepening when he winced once she passed his ribs. 

He nodded, glaring at Reggie over her shoulder. “I’ll be fine. Just some bruised ribs.” 

Betty let a low growl escape her lips and Jughead lifted a brow, loving how sexy the noise sounded coming from her.

“I’m going to  _ kill _ him.” 

Jughead managed a small smile “As enticing as that sounds to watch, you’d be sitting in jail for a long weekend because of the holiday and you promised me Pop’s if I came skating.” 

Betty slid a few inches closer until her body was flush with his. “I seem to remember promising you a  _ lot _ of things in my efforts to convince you. I should probably be a little offended that Pop’s sits at the top of the list.” 

Jughead smirked. “Well it has been a while since we’ve been back…” he almost said  _ home _ before he realized Riverdale didn’t fit that term anymore. The little apartment they’d gotten as they finished their last year of college was home.

Betty rolled her eyes dramatically. “Point taken.” She glanced over her shoulder at the ice as Archie and Veronica took their positions at the goals. “Kevin just had to take a call so you make the teams uneven now. How about you sit these last few minutes out while I finish up here and then we can head to Pop’s?”

Jughead grabbed her head and pulled her lips to his quickly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he murmured against them before quickly moving to the door that led off the rink, collapsing onto a bench and tossing off his helmet before beginning to unlace his skates. 

He watched as Betty skated back onto the ice and held her stick at the ready as her and Reggie squared off. 

The puck was hit a second after Archie dropped the puck and they were sprinting down the ice, Betty with possession, but Reggie quickly gaining on her. 

Jughead threw his skates to the side and stood up quickly, opening his mouth to yell and warn her but in the next second, Betty was rearing her arm forward and then throwing it back, landing her elbow right into Reggie's stomach and making the much larger man fall flat on his back with a giant crack against the ice, completely taken by surprise.

Throwing a satisfied smirk at the figure laying on the ice, Betty quickly shot the puck into the empty net, Archie so surprised by what had happened he hadn’t even moved to block it. 

“Goal.” Betty’s voice echoed through the rink. “One more and we win.” she said as she skated back to the center. “Unless you’re too winded?” Her last comment was aimed at Reggie as he slowly got up from the ice, his eyes lethal as he grunted in response and skated to where she stood. 

Veronica signaled to start and they were off again and Jughead realized his knuckles were white as he gripped the glass and watched them fighting over the puck. 

Back and forth, back and forth, they flew up and down the rink. 

With a quick move, Reggie took possession, skating fast near the outside of the rink to try and score from another angle, but before he could even realize she was coming - Betty was flying at him, her body smashing his against the glass, her knee just happening to find a sensitive spot between his legs that had him crippling against the glass worse than Jughead had. 

Jughead’s lips parted as Betty reared her hockey stick back to grab the abandoned puck and just so happened to elbow Reggie right in the nose while doing so. The guy groaned before he curled into a fetal position on the ice, grabbing his nose and his groin. 

He watched as Betty, looking extremely pleased with herself, skated innocently away before slapping the puck in for a goal, yet again.

He didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his life. 

“I believe we won,” her voice echoed through the rink, grinning and winking at him, saying a quick goodbye to the other four stunned people on the ice before skating over to him and stepping off. 

Betty tossed her helmet and gloves off before bending down to untie her skates. 

When Jughead didn’t say anything, she glanced up at him as she tied her skates together and turned to grab her coat off of the hook behind them. “Ready for Pop’s?”

“Betty…” Jughead’s voice was low and she glanced over her shoulder at him, the smile on her lips telling him she knew exactly the kind of reaction her actions had evoked in him. 

“I thought you would like that.” Her voice was nothing short of smug.

“We need to go somewhere.  _ Now. _ ” Quickly. Before he forgot that there were people around and they were in a public place. 

“To get burgers? I know.” 

It was his turn to growl and he saw her shoulders shake with laughter. “No. Somewhere there’s no people around. Preferably somewhere that doesn’t echo. Otherwise the whole town is going to be able to hear you screaming while I’m eating your pussy for that little display out there.” 

Betty sent an innocent look over her shoulder. “But what about Pop’s?” 

Jughead stepped behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her back against him so she could feel just how hard her violence had made him. The pain in his ribs was completely forgotten. He was twisted, but he knew she liked that. “I never thought I would ever say this but… forget Pop’s.”

Betty’s laughter rang through the rink as Jughead threw her over his shoulder and they disappeared into the locker rooms. 

Which, they were told later from their half amused and half horrified friends, echoed just as badly as the rink. 


End file.
